1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a digital photo frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, digital photos are getting more and more popular while digital cameras are becoming more and more affordable. Accordingly, in order to display digital photos, digital photo frames (DPFs) are invented.
Like the traditional photo frames, many digital photo frames can be either placed on a table or mounted on a wall. Because of their popularity, it would be useful if digital photo frames could serve other purposes as well.
Therefore, it is useful to provide a digital photo frame with additional functionality.